L'oeil de Re
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: Une nouvelle aventure de Sydney Fox avec l'auteur du fanfic dans le fanfic lol...


SYDNEY FOX, L'AVENTURIERE

**

* * *

**

**L'OEIL DE RÊ**

**

* * *

**

**5000 ANS AVANT JESUS CHRIST**

La scène se passe dans un ancien temple égyptien. Il y a peu de lumière et un homme d'un certain âge accompagné d'un adolescent son présent. Le vieil homme avait une canne pour s'aider à marcher car il est mourant. Il porte une sorte de grande robe de couleur beige. Le jeune garçon lui à l'air en pleine forme et porte seulement un pantalon. Ils sont devant une pièce vide dans laquelle on ne peut apercevoir qu'une seul chose : un socle avec, posé dessus, un objet sûrement en or vu comme il brille. Le vieil homme tient dans sa main un autre objet lui aussi en or, il le pose sur la paroi et une porte se referme. L'accès à la pièce en or et désormais inaccessible. Le vielle homme donne sa "clé" avec la quelle il a fermer la porte à son compagnon.

Vieil homme : Part mon garçon, vend cela au marché et enfuie.

Garçon : Mais toi grand-père ?

Vieil homme : J'ai bien peur que l'heure de ma mort approche. Laisse moi mourir ici.

Garçon : Grand-père...

Vieil homme : Part je te dis. Je ne te servirais plus à rien. Fais ce que je te dis, je t'en supplie. 

Le garçon obéît et part en courant emportant avec lui l'objet que lui à remit son grand-père. Pendant ce temps le grand-père, malgré sa canne, s'écroule par terre et profite le plus longtemps de son dernier souffle.

**MAINTENANT  
****LE CAIRE**

Nous sommes en plein cœur des marchés du Caire. Il y a des tonnes et des tonnes de monde au tour de différent bazar dans les quels, pour la plupart, il n'y a que des objets qui n'ont aucune valeur, plus couramment dit en "toc".

Tous les marchands crient pour essayer de vendre leurs objets aux touristes et voyageurs qui sont, pour la plupart, toujours contente de rapporter un petit souvenir de leur expédition.

Pourtant, parmi cette foule de personnes, une, en particulier, une femme, vêtu selon la mode américaine se fait remarquer. Alors que tout le monde bouge en faisant du bruit, elle, elle reste sur place, devant un des marchands avec à la main l'un de ces objets. Elle l'observait depuis maintenant 10 minutes si ce n'est plus. Elle le regardait sous toutes ses coutures et même avec une mini-loupe qu'elle avait dans son sac.

Le marchand de son côté n'était pas très content car à cause de cette femme, personne ne pouvait admirer son "faux" objet pour l'acheter.

Elle le remarqua, mais continua de le regardait. Elle le tourna dans tous les sens, le mordu même à un moment pour confirmer ces pensés et elle le fût.

C'est comme cela, que, au bout de 15 minutes d'observations minutieuses elle dit :

Femme : Je le prends.

Vendeur : Il vous en faut du temps pour vous décider. 

**UN PEU PLUS TARD  
****LE CAIRE  
****HOTEL**

La jeune femme était rentrée à son hôtel, dans sa chambre. Elle avait déjà redeballer le "souvenir" qu'elle avait acheter et qu'elle avait pris soins de le mettre, bien au chaud dans un bout de tissu propre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder encore une fois.

Puis elle pris le téléphone et commença à composer un numéro. Elle laissa sonner plusieurs fois et quelqu'un lui répondu.

Femme : Oui, bonjour. Je voudrais le bureau de Sydney Fox, s'il vous plaît. 

**TRINITY COLLEGE  
****COULOIR**

Nigel Belay, jeune assistant de Sydney Fox était dans le couloir avec une pile de dossier dans la main. Mais au moment ou il tourna dans le couloir il heurta une jeune femme qui venait dans la direction inverse de celui-ci ce qui eu pour effet que toutes les feuilles furent éparpillées par terre.

Nigel : Mais c'est pas vrai, vous pouvez pas faire attention ou vous allez ? 

Nigel n'avait pas encore vu la personne qui l'avait heurté, trop occupé à ramasser ses documents.

Inconnu : Yé souis navré. Yé souis oun peu perdou ici et yé né c'est pas ou allé. 

En effet, cette jeune femme avait un joli accent sud espagnol et Nigel releva la tête charmée par cette sublime voix.

Nigel : Ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure. Je disais cela pour rigoler. 

La femme se mit à genoux par terre pour aider Nigel à ramasser toutes ces feuilles.

Nigel : Non, non. Laisser cela, je vais le faire.

Inconnu : Yé souis vraiment désolé. 

**BUREAU DE SYDENY FOX et NIGEL BELAY.**

Claudia était à son bureau en train de téléphoner à un de ces nombreux concubins quand Nigel arriva avec plein de feuille éparpillé dans tous les sens dans ses bras.

Claudia : Nigel ? Mais que t'ai-t-il arrivé ?

Nigel : Rien, rien, rien du tout. Une rencontre quelque peut fructueuse dans le couloir, c'est tout. 

A ce moment la, Sydney sorti de son bureau pour rejoindre les deux autres.

Nigel : Bonjour Sydney.

Sydney : Bonjour Nigel. Que t'ai-t-il arriver ?

Nigel : Heu... rien du tout. Quoi de neuf ?

Sydney : Emmanuelle (on peu toujours rêver non ?) vient de téléphoner du Caire elle croit avoir trouver l'œil de Rê.

Nigel : Tu veux dire l'œil de Rê ? Celui que tout le monde cherche depuis des siècles pour essayer d'ouvrir le temple sacré ?

Sydney : Exactement. On part dans 1 heure pour le Caire.

Nigel : D'accord. 

**LE CAIRE**

Sydney et Nigel venaient de sortir de l'avion. Dehors, la jeune fille de tout à l'heure : Emmanuelle, les attendaient.

Sydney alla se serrer dans ses bras.

Sydney : Emmanuelle !

Emmanuelle : Sydney ! 

Nigel se sentant hors des retrouvailles se racla la gorges pour faire voir qu'il était quand même la.

Sydney : Désolé Nigel.

Emmanuelle : Bonjour Nigel !

Nigel : Bonjour.

Sydney : Alors ? Tu l'as ici ?

Emmanuelle : Non, je l'ai laisser à l'hôtel dans ma valise.

Sydney : Allons-y vite alors parce que j'ai hâte de voir ça, ainsi que Nigel.

Nigel : Bouias. 

**HÔTEL**

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Sydney et Nigel commandèrent une chambre pendant que Emmanuelle alla dans la sienne pour chercher le fameux "œil de Rê".

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sydney et Nigel vinrent la rejoindre.

Sydney : Alors ? Fais nous voir ca ? 

Emmanuelle déballa son trésor et le montra à ses collègues.

Sydney : Nigel ?

Nigel : On dirait la vraie.

Emmanuelle : Bien sûr que c'est le vrai. C'est de l'or pur avec les inscriptions du dieu Rê dessus. 

n a

Nigel : Fait voir ? 

Emmanuelle lui donna la relique.

Nigel la prit et la regarda de près. Lisant parfaitement le nom du dieu mythologique Rê sur le dos de l'objet.

Nigel : Si c'est bien lui alors on peut aller dans son temple et essayer de trouver son fameux trésor.

Emmanuelle : S'il existe. C'est vrai, nous ne savons même pas ce que nous cherchons !

Sydney : Tu as raison, mais il faut chercher tout de même. Nous irons demain dans le temple de Rê et nous regarderons si on peut y trouver quelque chose.

Emmanuelle : D'accord.

Sydney : Nigel ? 

Nigel était toujours en contemplation devant l'œuvre incroyable des dieux.

Sydney : Nigel ? 

Nigel sorti de son rêve.

Nigel : Oui Sydney ?

Sydney : Tu te rappelle cette légende sur l'œil de Rê ?

Nigel : Celle qui dit que Rê à un jour envoyé son œil pour combattre ces ennemies, mais comme il ne revînt pas, il envoya ses fils chercher le fugitif. Le temps passa, et las d'attendre, Rê décida de remplacer l'œil absent. C'est alors que l'autre œil revint et, se voyant remplacé, il se mit à pleurer. On dit que de ces larmes naquirent les hommes qui vinrent peupler la terre.

Emmanuelle : Oui, à cause de la ressemblance des mots, larmes se disant _REMOUT_ et hommes _REMET_.

Sydney : Oui, exactement.

Nigel : Etant en colère, Rê transforma alors son œil en cobra et l'accrocha à son front et il devint... 

Emmanuelle : L'uraeus.

Nigel : Oui !

Sydney : Je sais que tout cela n'est qu'une légende héliopolitaine mais peut-être que c'est vrai après tout on retrouve l'uraeus sur les sarcophages de différents pharaons.

Nigel : Tu veux dire que tu crois que son œil originel serait cacher dans le temple et que la clé serait le second ?

Sydney : Pourquoi pas ! Après tout ce que l'on à vu, ceci ne paraît pas impossible.

Nigel : Après ce qu'on à vu, rien ne parait impossible.

Emmanuelle : Ce serait vraiment incroyable !

Sydney : Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux aller se coucher et demain matin à l'aube nous irons au temple.

Nigel : C'est d'accord.

Emmanuelle : Idem ici. 

Nigel sorti de la chambre accompagnée de Sydney qui la suivait. Au moment de franchir l'embrasure de la porte elle se retourna tout de même.

Sydney : Emmanuelle ! Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je garde la relique ?

Emmanuelle : Tu rigoles Sydney ! Maintenant que je l'ai trouvé je la garde sous ma protection.

Sydney : Tu as bien raison. Bonne nuit.

Emmanuelle : Merci. Vous aussi.

Nigel : Bonne nuit. 

**LENDEMAIN MATIN  
****HÔTEL**

Nigel, Sydney et Emmanuelle étaient au restaurant de l'hôtel en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner matinal car il était 5h00 du matin. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs personne d'autres pour le moment de réveiller mise à part le personnel de service de l'hôtel.

Sydney : Bien, Emmanuelle tu à l'œil ?

Emmanuelle : Dans mon sac, c'est prêt.

Sydney : Nigel, tu as trouver une voiture ?

Nigel : C'est bon, j'ai acheter un taxi.

Sydney : Tu as acheter un taxi ?

Nigel : C'était ca ou se farcir le chauffeur pendant tout notre séjour. Et puis, c'est pas nous qui payions...

Sydney : C'est vrai, mais après il faudra pas s'étonner que l'université ne veuille plus nous accepter de fonds supplémentaires.

Nigel : ...

Sydney : Bon, c'est pas grave. On y va ?

Emmanuelle : On y va. 

**UN PEU PLUS TARD  
****TEMPLE DE RÊ**

Nigel, Sydney et Emmanuelle avaient pris le fameux nouveau taxi de Nigel et avaient rejoint le temple dédié à la divinité du nom de Rê. Ils entrèrent dans le temple.

Nigel : Wow ! C'est merveilleux.

Sydney : Tu n'étais jamais venu ?

Nigel : Non. Pourquoi tu étais déjà venu ?

Sydney : Oui, lorsqu'on la découvert je suis venu voir.

Nigel : Ho !

Emmanuelle : Il nous suffit seulement maintenant de trouver la porte secrète.

Sydney : Je pense qu'il y en a une petite avant de découvrir un trésor.

Nigel : Regardez la ! La représentation de Rê, peut-être qu'il suffit de placé l'œil sur lui.

Sydney : Tu as peut-être raison. Emmanuelle passe moi l'œil. 

Emmanuelle enleva son sac de ses épaules et en retira l'œil d'or et la passa à Sydney.

Emmanuelle : Tiens !

Sydney : Merci ! 

Sydney pris l'œil en or et le plaça sur l'œil de Rê de la gravure dans la pierre. Une encoche étant déjà faite, l'œil s'installa au millimètre près dans la place. Un mécanisme se déplaça et une petite porte s'ouvrit.

Sydney : Il n'y avait qu'à demander. 

Tout le monde s'engouffra dans la nouvelle pièce avec des lampes torches, fautes de trou pour laisser passer quelques rayons du soleil.

Emmanuelle était en train d'explorer les murs du temple remplis de hiéroglyphes pendant que Nigel et Sydney regardaient un peu partout.

Emmanuelle : Regardez, c'est magnifique !

Sydney : Nigel tu pourrais me traduire un peu près ce qui est noté.

Emmanuelle : Tu ne lis pas les hiéroglyphes Sydney ?

Sydney : Disons que j'en ai quelque souvenir, ca fait un moment que j'ai pas révisé. Je pense que Nigel doit avoir de meilleur souvenir. 

Emmanuelle se retourna vers le texte car elle aussi comprenait les hiéroglyphes.

Sydney : Alors ?

Emmanuelle : C'est la légende dont on a parler hier.

Nigel : Oui, se sont les paroles des dieux.

Sydney : Traduit...

Nigel : Ce ne va pas être facile mais je vais essayer...

"Attaqué par de redoutables ennemies pour une raison inconnue, Rê, le puissant dieu soleil, envoie son œil les combattre. Celui-ci part aussitôt, mais les jours passent et il ne revient pas. Inquiet, le maître du monde charge ses enfants, Shou et Tefnout, de le chercher et le ramener immédiatement. Les jours et les semaines passent mais ni l'œil, ni Shou, ni Tefnout ne reviennent, Leur absence et leur silence s'éternisent. Rê s'impatiente. Que peut-il faire ? Rien pour le moment. Il attend encore mais, après un temps infini, le grand et tout puissant dieu Rê décide tout simplement de remplacer son œil par un autre qu'il met en place aussitôt. Un jour enfin, Shou et Tefnout rapportent à leur père son œil qui combattit courageusement ses ennemis. Son, absence fut longue mais il est là, vivant, en bonne santé et vainqueur. L'œil voyageur entre dans une grande colère en découvrant son remplaçant, l'œil qui a poussé à sa place ! Une terrible rage le prend et il en pleure de fureur. Tombant sur le sol, ses larmes se changent en humains qui peuplent aussitôt la terre. Ainsi naissent les hommes et les femmes. Puis ses larmes se changent en abeilles qui construisent la cire et le miel. Pour l'apaiser, Rê le transforme en serpent uraeus et le place sur son front comme symbole de sa puissance. Il le charge de le défendre encore et toujours contre ses ennemies. A l'instant, l'œil sent son courroux pourrir et sa douleur s'apaiser. L'œil voyageur du soleil devient le cobra qui brille au front de Rê, le fameux uraeus qui inspire crainte et respect."

Nigel : Il faut que je continu ?

Sydney : Je crois que ca ira pour le moment.

Emmanuelle : Que faisons-nous ?

Sydney : Nous allons chercher ou se trouves l'emplacement, s'il existe pour l'œil que tu as trouver.

Emmanuelle : D'accord. 

Sydney et Emmanuelle se mirent à chercher pendant que Nigel, toujours au tant fasciné continu de traduire le texte.

"Souvent, il secourt Rê avec une telle ardeur qu'il faut freiner sa violence."

Nigel : Je me rappelle maintenant d'une vieille légende qui racontait comment les humains nés de ses larmes faillirent tous disparaître à cause de lui...

"Il y a des milliers d'années, au temps de la pleine jeunesse du soleil, Rê gouvernait avec sagesse les dieux et les hommes. Ses os d'argent, ses membres d'or, ses cheveux de lapis-lazuli véritable vieillissaient lentement. Un jour, des jaloux toujours prêts à se rebeller l'attaquèrent. Maintenant, il devait se défendre quotidiennement ! C'est pour cela qu'il disparaissait régulièrement chaque matin à l'orient. C'est disparition était liée aux attaques continuelles d'ennemies acharnées qui le combattaient sans cesse, ne triomphant pas, mais n'était jamais définitivement vaincus. Les hommes remarquèrent sont absence fréquentes et complotèrent alors contre lui à leur tour. Tout de suite au courant de leurs mauvaises intentions. Rê ordonna à l'un de ses fidèles :"

Sydney : Nigel ! Je ne suis pas contre que tu traduises ce texte, mais ne pourrais-tu pas nous aider avant ? Tu traduira cela plus tard.

Nigel : Vous êtes déjà deux, c'est bon !

Sydney : D'accord.

"Tout de suite au courant de leurs mauvaises intentions. "Rê ordonna à l'un de ses fidèles :Appelle-moi Shou et Tefnout, Geb et Nout, tous les dieux et déesses de l'Ennéade, ainsi que Noun. Attention, fais-les venir discrètement afin que les hommes ne les voient pas, sinon leur cœur prendrait la fuite. Installe-les au palais car je veux leur avis." Dès leurs arrivées, ces divinités se prosternèrent devant le maître de l'univers qui leur expliqua la raison de cette réunion. "Voyez, les hommes nés de mon œil complotent contre moi. Dois-je tuer ces rebelles ? Quel est votre avis ? Que me conseillez-vous ?" "Mon fils, répondit Noun, toi, dieu plus puissant que son père et ses créateurs, garde ton trône. La crainte que tu inspires est grande ! Punis ses comploteurs qui ne te craignent plus. Dirige ton œil redoutable contre eux. Poursuis-les ! Frappes-les !" Tous furent de cet avis"

Emmanuelle : Sydney ! Je crois avoir trouver ! 

**TEMPLE DE RÊ**

Sydney : Quoi ? Déjà ?

Emmanuelle : Regarde Sydney ! Ce mur du temple. 

Sydney alla rejoindre Emmanuelle près du mur qu'elle parlait.

Sydney : Oui, peut-être. Nigel ? Vient voir s'il te plaît. 

Nigel renonça à sa traduction qui lui faisait tant plaisir et alla rejoindre les deux femmes.

Nigel : Oui, Emmanuelle doit avoir raison. Ces dessins expriment la transformation de l'œil originel de Rê. Au départ œil qui donnent la vie au peuple. Puis cobra qui se bat contre le peuple...

Sydney : Je ne comprend pas, le dernier dessin représente Hathor ?

Nigel : Si je finit de traduire peut-être que nous serons pourquoi ?!

Sydney : D'accord. 

Il retourna donc traduire la suite.

"Tous furent de cet avis. Convaincu, le maître du monde agit sans délai. A peine dirigea-t-il son œil contre les rebelles que ceux-ci, paniqués, s'enfuirent dans le désert. L'œil les poursuivit et se transforma en Hathor."

Sydney : Voilà la réponse.

"Hathor, la terrible déesse lionne. Elle les massacra gaiement et revint auprès des dieux après avoir tué un nombre infini d'hommes. "Sois la bienvenue, Hathor !" S'exclama Rê en l'apercevant. "Pour ta vie, j'ai été puissante et redoutable. Cela réjouit mon cœur." dit-elle".

Il s'arrêta.

Sydney : Tu n'as pas la suite ?

Nigel : Les hiéroglyphes ont été abîmés, je peux essayer tout de même de le traduire.

Sydney : Non, ça ira, viens plutôt nous aider. 

Nigel fît ce qu'on lui avait dit et alla les aider à leur réflexion pour ouvrir la seconde porte.

Sydney : Alors voilà ce que nous avons. La vie, en quelques sortes de l'œil. Au début œil, il se transforme en cobra et ensuite en Hathor. Mais ou est l'encoche pour placé l'œil que nous détenons ?

Nigel : Tout à l'heure, j'ai dit que quand il c'était aperçu qu'il avait été remplacé il pleura et naquit les hommes qui sont représenté la en bas. Mais ensuite, ses larmes se transformèrent en abeilles pour illuminer le soleil.

Emmanuelle : Peut-être que le plus important n'est pas ses transformations multiples, mais le soleil, le dieu soleil : Rê !

Sydney : Chercher une encoche vers les haut sur quelque chose qui pourrait représenter un soleil. 

Nos 3 compagnons vaquèrent à leur taches et cherchèrent pendant un peu mois de 5 minutes.

Emmanuelle : La ! Sydney ! Regarde un encoche comme sur l'autre parois. 

Sydney et Nigel allèrent vers Emmanuelle.

Sydney : D'accord, on va essayé. 

Sydney sorti l'œil de son sac car elle l'avait ranger.

Sydney : Vous êtes près ?

Emmanuelle : Bien sûr ! 

Sydney enfonça l'œil d'or. Tout le monde attendu mais rien ne marcha.

Nigel : Il peut y avoir plusieurs encoche ?

Sydney : C'est étrange tout de même. 

Mais tout à coup, le mécanisme s'enclencha et une nouvelle porte se forma dans le mur pour laisser place à une assez grande pièce en forme de cercle.

Emmanuelle : Le mécanisme devait être un peu vieux, il lui a fallu du temps pour se remettre en marche. 

Sydney fît un rictus.

Tous se dirigèrent ensuite en direction de la fameuse pièce. Il s'arrêtèrent juste à l'entrée.

Emmanuelle : Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est ce que je crois ?

Nigel : Tu crois que c'est quoi ?

Emmanuelle : A-t-on avis ?

Sydney : Le cobra de Rê ?

Emmanuelle : ???

Nigel : ???

Sydney : Il faut aller voir cela de plus près.

Nigel : Il n'y a pas de piège visible, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il n'existe pas.

Emmanuelle : Tu as raison Nigel.

Sydney : Bon, j'y vais. 

Sydney commença à avancé dans la pièce circulaire.

Elle avançait en prenant un grand soin de ne pas aller trop vite pour brusquer le piège s'il y en avait un. En tout cas, rien ne laisser présager qu'il y avait un quelconque leurre fabriquer, pour tout visiteur étranger, par les architectes de l'ancienne Egypte. Mais malgré cela, il fallait resté méfiant les Egyptiens étaient réputés pour le savoir qu'ils se transmettaient de père en fils pour construire des embuscades pour respecter les dieux si présent dans leurs vies. Ils y tenaient tant, pour eux, c'était leurs vies, sans eux, ils n'existeraient pas. C'est en ce remémorant cela que Sydney continuait d'avancer. Elle était désormais au milieu du chemin qui l'entraînerait bientôt à voir le fabuleux trésor de Rê, l'œil de Rê ou plutôt le cobra de Rê entièrement fait d'or et revêtu de lapis-lazuli.

Nigel : Tu es bientôt arrivé Sydney !

Emmanuelle : Courage !

Sydney : Merci, mais j'aimerais tout de même bien vous voir à ma place.

Emmanuelle : Heu... non merci. 

Sydney continua d'avancer quand soudain elle posa le pied droit malencontreusement sur une dalle, qui a priori était semblables aux autres mais qui s'enfonça dans le sol.

Emmanuelle : Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Sydney : Un piège.

Nigel : Tu crois ?

Sydney : Est-ce que vous voyez quelque chose qui a changé sur les parois ou le plafond ? 

Nigel et Emmanuelle scrutaient tous les murs ainsi que le haut de la pièce rien avait changé à vu d'œil.

Nigel : Je ne vois rien Sydney.

Emmanuelle : Idem ici. Si les Egyptiens qui on construit ca on voulu mettre un piège de derniers cris, c'est réussi.

Nigel : Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un, mis à part celui qui l'a fait et enterrer ici, ai déjà vu le l'œil cobra de Rê.

Sydney : Bien, je vais essayer de bouger légèrement le pied peut-être que quelque chose apparaître. C'est d'accord ?

Emmanuelle : D'accord, je regarde à gauche, Nigel tu regarde à droite.

Nigel : D'accord. 

Emmanuelle alla à gauche et Nigel à droite comme convenu. Il ne lâchèrent pas des yeux les murs.

Sydney : Je peux y aller.

Nigel : C'est bon Sydney.

Sydney : Attention ! 

Elle leva légèrement le pied.

Sydney : Alors ?

Emmanuelle Rien du tout.

Nigel : Pareil pour moi. 

A contre cœur, Sydney relâcha encore un peu la force qu'elle entraînait sur la dalle faussement truquée.

Sydney : Maintenant ?

Nigel : Toujours rien ?

Sydney : Emmanuelle ?

Emmanuelle : Désolé.

Sydney : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je relâche encore un peu mais ce sera la dernière fois. 

Avec toute la prudence nécessaire, Sydney arriva à encore relâcher légèrement la force.

Sydney : Alors ?

Nigel : Rien du tout.

Emmanuelle : Attention Sydney ! 

Elle n'u pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'une lame tranchante sorti du plafond pour pouvoir aller se planter en plein de le coup chaleureux de Sydney Fox, l'aventurière. Sydney, qui avait entendu au bon moment le cris d'aide d'Emmanuelle arriva à s'élancer en direction du cobra d'or mais elle fût trop vite surprise pas ce qui l'attendait. En effet, en s'approchant de plus en plus le sol se mît à tremblé et elle se retrouva couché sans pouvoir sortir du piège. La lame tranchante était en train de descendre en direction de sa tête et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ni Nigel ni Emmanuelle ne pouvait l'aider, en allant près d'elle le sol se serait mis à retrembler et se serait écroulé sous leur poids. Sydney était seul dans cette affaires et elle devait arrivé à s'en sortir toute seul.

Sydney était n'avait pas changé sa position, le sol c'était stoppé de trembler car elle était immobile, mais dès qu'elle essayait de se déplacer pour éviter de ce faire trancher la gorges, le sol recommençait de plus belle à vibrer.

Nigel : Sydney ! Comment tu vas faire ?

Sydney : Si tu as une idée Nigel, je ne suis pas contre.

Emmanuelle : La lame descend de plus en plus.

Sydney : C'est très gentil de me le rappeler.

Emmanuelle : Désolé.

Sydney : Ce n'est pas grave. 

Emmanuelle, Nigel et Sydney essayaient désespérément de trouvé une solution. Le silence était presque entier dans la salle circulaire du temple de Rê, seul le bruit du couteau géant tranchant de faisait entendre. C'était une sorte de bruit qui se produisait au contacte de la lame de fer avec la pierre de temple. Ce bruit étant, comme on peu facilement l'imaginer, très frustrant pour les 3 historiens qui cherchaient éperdument une solution au problème qui se posait à eux.

Sydney : Nigel ! Est-ce qu'il y aurait une sorte de pierre ou autre chose derrière toi a la quelle on pourrait attacher une corde ?

Nigel : Je vais voir. 

Nigel se retourna et chercha quelque chose de stable et solide pour pouvoir fixer le fil de Sydney.

Nigel : Il y a une colonne, je pense que sa suffira.

Emmanuelle : Que veux tu faire Sydney ?

Sydney : Et bien si j'attache une ficelle à mon arbalète et si on la fixe à la colonne, je pourrais me faire glisser à même le sol, il y aura moins de risque pour que je tombe quand le sol se mettra à tremblé et je ne vois que cette solution parce que je n'ai pas envie de mourir tout de suite et encore moins de mourir égorgé de cette façon.

Emmanuelle : Je vois.

Nigel : Bien, essayons. Sydney, envoie la corde de ton arbalète s'il te plaît. 

Sydney chercha au fond de son sac posé à côté d'elle sa fameuse arbalète que lui avait offert l'un de ces amis.

Sydney : Ca y est. Je l'ai.

Emmanuelle : Dépêchez-vous, la lame descend vraiment vite je trouve.

Sydney : Nigel ! Tu es prêt ?

Nigel : Vas-y ! 

Sydney leva son bras droit au-dessus de sa tête et lança une flèche derrière elle avec une cordelette attachée à celle-ci. La pointe de la flèche alla se planter dans un ancienne pierre. Nigel détacha facilement le bout pointu de la flèche qui était encrés dans la sépulture.

Sydney : Nigel ?

Nigel : J'ai presque fini Sydney !

Emmanuelle : Dépêche toi !

Nigel : Je fait ce que je peux. 

La lame tranchante se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Sydney : Nigel !

Nigel : 5 secondes ! 

Nigel était paniqué et fît tomber la corde à plusieurs reprise.

Sydney : Nigel !

Nigel : C'est bon.

Emmanuelle : C'est pas trop tôt.

Nigel : Tu n'avais qu'a venir le faire.

Emmanuelle : Tu n'avais qu'à me le demander. 

Pendant ce temps, Sydney essayait de se dégager du mieux qu'elle pouvait de l'enfer dans le quel elle c'était mise. Elle glissait lentement sur le sol qui lui, tremblait légèrement, moins que la dernière fois quand elle essayait de bouger, mais assez pour la déstabiliser de son chemin. La lame, quant à elle descendait toujours et Sydney était toujours dessous.

Emmanuelle : Sydney ! La lame se rapproche ! 

Sydney appuya un peu plus fort sur le bouton qui la faisait glisser pour qu'elle puisse remonter un peu plus vite.

Nigel : Sydney !

Sydney : Je sais, je sais ! 

Elle continuait à glisser, mais plus elle allait vite plus le sol tremblait et plus elle risquait de perde la vie dans cette péripétie.

Emmanuelle : Sydney ! La lame est sur toi !

Sydney : HAHAHAHA !!! 

Heureusement que Emmanuelle l'avait prévenu car elle ne voyait pas la lame si proche d'elle. Le couteau tranchant était en effet au niveau de ses jambes. Elle écarta les jambes afin d'éviter la lame. Tout un coup, un grand bruit sorti du sol : c'était la lame qui se plantait dans la dalle tremblante. Depuis ce bruit, Sydney ne bougeait plus ce qui inquiétait de plus en plus ces collaborateurs.

Nigel : Sydney ? 

Mais Sydney ne répondait pas.

Nigel : Sydney ?

Emmanuelle : Elle n'a pas l'air de bougé. Sydney ?

Sydney : Vous avez eu peur ?

Nigel : Tu vas bien ?

Sydney : Ca va merci. Vous pouvez m'aider à me relever s'il vous plaît. Le sol n'a plus l'air de bougé.

Emmanuelle : On arrive. 

Nigel et Emmanuelle allèrent vers elle et l'aidèrent à se remettre debout.

Sydney : Wow ! J'ai bien crus que j'allais y passé cette fois-ci.

Nigel : Le sol ne tremble plus ?

Sydney : Apparemment non.

Nigel : Le cobra est maintenant libre de tout danger, on peut le récupérer.

Sydney : Je crois que c'est à Emmanuelle d'y aller.

Emmanuelle : C'est vrai ?

Nigel : On te laisse faire.

Emmanuelle : Merci. 

Avec toute l'appréhension qu'elle avait depuis que Sydney, qu'elle respectait tant et Nigel lui avait laisser libre cour pour aller chercher un trésor inestimable qu'elle avait eu la chance de trouvé la première avec ses amis. Elle passa à la droite de la lame tranchante puis se dirigeât vers l'objet en question. Elle n'en croyais pas ces yeux. Le premier contact avec la relique n'avais été rien comparé à cette deuxième approche. La première avait été impressionnante, c'était la première relique qu'elle trouvait et elle en était fière, là, au contraire, elle était plutôt excitée et complètement subjugué par la beauté de l'œuvre qui se tenait devant elle. Elle ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de lâcher un...

Emmanuelle : Wow ! 

C'était fantastique, complètement fait d'or et de lapis-lazuli. D'environ 10 centimètre de large sur 30 centimètre de haut et 15 centimètre de profondeur, la relique était inimaginablement bien conservé. On aurait pu croire que le sculpteur qui l'avait taillé puis décoré avait fini il y a à peine une heure. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'ancienneté sur l'objet, aucun traits de vieillesse. Elle était complètement éblouie devant cette relique. Une seul la réveilla de ce merveilleux rêve qu'elle faisait.

Sydney : Emmanuelle ? 

Mais même le premier appel ne l'avait pas fait émergé. Le fait est, surtout, qu'elle ne voulait pas émergé.

Sydney : Emmanuelle ?

Emmanuelle, _encore sous le choc_ Oui ?

Sydney : On pourrais croire que tu viens de voir un fantôme ?

Emmanuelle : C'est tellement magnifique !

Sydney : Je sais, ca fait toujours ca la première fois.

Emmanuelle : Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau Sydney !

Nigel : Tu pourrais nous faire partager sa beauté peut-être ?

Emmanuelle : Désolé Nigel, je reviens. 

Et elle revint vers ses amis avec la relique dans le mains avec un tissu au tour pour la protéger.

Emmanuelle : Regardez ! 

Bien que ce n'était pas leur première fois, Nigel et Sydney, eux aussi, n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de réagir de la même sorte que leur amie.

Nigel : Wow !

Sydney : Wow !

Emmanuelle : Vous avez vu ?

Sydney : Elle est merveilleuse. Le musée de l'université sera enchanté.

Nigel : J'en suis certain. 

Mais a ce moment la, derrière un bruit de mécanisme de fusils se déclencha.

Emmanuelle : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Sydney : Un fusils !

Nigel : Quoi ? 

Et a ce moment la, un homme, un M16 à la main qui les menaçait et vêtu de vêtement militaire arriva dans la première salle que l'équipe d'explorateur avait trouvé.

Homme : Votre amie à raison. C'est bien un fusil. Un M16 pour être plus exact.

Emmanuelle : C'est très gentil de le précisé.

Sydney : Que voulez-vous ?

Homme : A votre avis ? Je vous suis depuis que vous êtes arrivé dans ce pays Sydney Fox. Vous êtes très connu dans le domaine des chercheurs de relique et je savais que vous nous mèneriez à ce que je cherchais depuis si longtemps.

Sydney : En quoi cet objet vous intéresse-t-il ?

Homme : Vous plaisantez je présume.

Sydney : Non, pas du tout.

Homme : Cette relique est en or massif. Nous pourrons facilement retirer les pierres incrustez pour les revendre et faire fondre l'or pour pouvoir le faire fondre.

Sydney : Je vois. **Homme : **Maintenant donné moi l'or !

Emmanuelle : Et si je ne vous le donne pas, vous ferez quoi ? 

A ce moment la, il pointa le bout de son M16 en plein dans sa tête. S'il tirait, c'était un mort certaine qui en suivrait.

Sydney : Fais ce qu'il te dit.

Emmanuelle : Sydney ! On ne peut pas se laisser faire comme cela. 

L'homme chargea alors son M16 et avait le doigt sur la d'étante, la balle de plomb pouvait partir à tout moment.

Homme : Comme vous voudrez ! 

Il pressa plus fort la détente et la balle parti.

Emmanuelle : HAHAHAHA !!! 

Mais par chance, le militaire ne voulant pas la compter sur la liste des nombreuses morts qu'il avait déjà causé tout au long de sa vie, avait pointé, au dernier moment, son fusil sur une pierre juste derrière elle. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette pierre qu'alla se planter la balle.

Homme : Toujours aussi courageuse ?

Sydney : Donnes lui.

Emmanuelle : D'accord, d'accord. 

Elle tendit le morceau de tissu au militaire qui de son côté le rattrapa aussi tôt prenant soin de ne pas arrêtez sa menace avec son fusil.

Sydney : Bien, maintenant que vous avez ce que vous vouliez, on peut partir. 

Sydney attrapa sa veste qui était par terre et commença à partir. L'homme la braqua de nouveau avec son arme.

Homme : Pas si vite. Levez les mains et rejoignez vos amis Sydney Fox.

Sydney : O.K., O.K.. 

Sans discuter plus longtemps elle obéît aux ordres de ce mal appris. Puis l'homme se tourna et siffla un grand coup. Tout à coup, 3 autres hommes, eux aussi militaires arrivèrent.

Homme : Emmenez-moi ses trois personnes dans le camion, je suis certain que notre chef sera ravi de les torturé.

Homme1: A vos ordres, monsieur. 

Puis le premier militaire qui était apparemment le chef parti dans les couloirs du temple, devançant les 3 historiens.

Arrivé dehors il regarda plus près la relique qu'il venait de volé, avec les rayons purs du soleil, elle paraissait encore plus magnifique.

Pendant ce temps dans le temple Sydney, Nigel et Emmanuelle étaient en train de se faire menotter avec de la corde par les 3 militaires.

Sydney : Vous croyez vraiment nous avoir comme cela ? 

Mais les militaires, ayant inculqué les manières de l'armée ne répondirent pas.

Nigel : Aïe ! Faites attention un peu !

Homme 1 : Emmenez le dehors et mettez les dans le camion avec l'autre homme. 

Sans discuter une fois de plus, les 3 chercheurs de reliques suivirent les militaires qui les forcèrent à rentrer dans une sorte de camion comme les véhicules dans les quels les résistants étaient emmenés pendant la guerre dans les centres de concentrations. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils démarrèrent.

**CAMION**

3 soldats dont le chef était dans la cabine de devant, la cabine du conducteur. A l'arrière se trouvait Nigel, Sydney, Emmanuelle, le quatrième soldat et un homme que personne ne distinguait car il était dans l'obscurité.

Sydney : Ou nous emmenez-vous ? 

Mais une fois de plus le soldat ne répondit pas. Pendant ce temps, Emmanuelle, curieuse de nature, observait l'homme qui était dans l'ombre.

Emmanuelle : Mais je vous reconnais !

Nigel : Emmanuelle ?

Sydney : Ce le marchand qui m'a vendu l'œil de Rê.

Nigel : Quoi ?

Emmanuelle : C'est vous n'est ce pas ?

Marchand : Oui, c'est moi.

Emmanuelle : Que faites vous la ?

Marchand : Le colonel Raïbin m'a payé pour vous faire acheter cet objet qui ressemblait à un œil.

Nigel : Pourquoi avoir accepté ?

Marchand : Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était cela ou la mort.

Emmanuelle : Et vous croyez que vous n'allez pas être tué la ?

Marchand : Je suis désolé.

Nigel : Il est bien temps d'être désolé. 

Pendant ce temps, Sydney avait réussi a attraper son canif dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle était en train de détacher ses liens. Au bout de quelques minutes elle avait terminer.

Sydney : Alors, toujours pas décidé à me dire ou vous nous emmenez ? 

Mais encore un fois, pas de réponse.

Sydney : Dans ce cas... 

Elle se leva et sans que le soldat qui les gardait n'u le temps de rappliquer, Sydney l'avait assommé.

Marchand : Wow !

Sydney : Attendez, je vais vous enlever vos cordes. 

10 minutes plus tard tout le monde était libérés, la seul chose à faire maintenant était de sortir du camion et de trouver comment récupérer le cobra d'or.

Sydney : Bien je ne vois qu'une seul chose à faire.

Nigel : On t'écoute Sydney !

Sydney : D'accord. Vous allez tous aller sur le côté qui donne sur la cabine du conducteur et vous taper le plus fort que vous pouvez dessus.

Marchand : Mais les soldats vont nous entendre !

Sydney : Je sais, c'est le but de la manœuvre. Moi, je vais essayer de les repousser.

Emmanuelle : Tu veux un peu d'aide ?

Sydney : Je veux bien, tu n'auras qu'a faire comme moi.

Emmanuelle : D'accord.

Sydney : Allez-y ! 

Nigel et le marchand de babiole commencèrent à taper sur la parois du camion.

Pendant ce temps dans la cabine les 3 soldat se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

Chef : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Homme 1 : Il doit y avoir un problème avec le lieutenant colonel.

Chef : Arrêtez !

Homme 2 : Mais monsieur ?

Chef : J'ai dit arrêtez !

Homme 2 : A vos ordres mon colonel. 

Le soldat suivit alors les ordres, freina et arrêta le moteur du camion.

Chef : Suivez-moi, il faut aller voir ce qu'il se passe à l'arrière !

Homme 1 & 2 : A vos ordres, monsieur. 

Pendant que Nigel et le marchand continuaient de frappé sur le camion, Sydney et Emmanuelle se préparaient à accueillir leurs futurs invités.

Quant aux 3 militaires, eux marchaient en silence le long du camion. Quand le chef arriva en premier il demanda a l'un de ces officier, avec les signes militaires, de passé devant et de soulever le tissu qui servait de porte aux camions de l'armée pendant que lui et l'autre soldat prendrait en appât les otages avec leurs armes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le soldat commença a ouvrir la "porte".

Sydney Prête ?

Emmanuelle : Prête.

Sydney : A trois. Le soldat avait soulevé le tissu d'un mètre environ.

Sydney : 1... 

Maintenant il pouvait les voir, mais pas son supérieur et son coéquipiers.

Sydney : 2... 

La bâche était retiré.

Sydney : 3 ! 

Emmanuelle et Sydney se pendirent au camion et se lancèrent sur les soldats. Les deux moins gradé furent facilement arrêter mais le chef, toujours son M16 a la main les avait pris sous son tire. Il avait déjà tirer 5 balles qui pour le moment avaient réussi à ne blesser personne.

Chef : Vous ne m'aurez pas.

Emmanuelle : Redonnez-nous l'uraeus !

Chef : Hors de question. Je vais partir avec. 

Il commença a courir.

Emmanuelle : NON !!! Elle lui couru après.

Emmanuelle : Rendez nous cette relique. 

A ce moment il se retourna et lui tira une balle en plein dans l'épaule. Sur le coup, Emmanuelle ne c'était pas rendu compte du mal que cette balle lui avait infligé, son seul but était de récupérer, cette relique, sa relique. Elle courut de plus en plus vite et au bout d'un moment réussis à le rattraper. Au dernier moment, elle fit la seul chose qui lui semblait encore faisable pour pouvoir stopper ce truand. Elle prît tout son élan nécessaire et sauta. Elle arriva a faire tomber le militaire qui avait précieusement dans les mains la relique. Elle réussit à lui faire lâcher mais il se débattait. A ce moment la, sans se soucier de la balle qui c'était fourré dans son épaule droite et réussis à réunir toutes ces forces et d'un seul coup, elle lui donna un coup de poing tellement fort que le militaire tomber aussi sec. C'est seulement après 2 minutes qu'elle réalisa la chose.

Emmanuelle : HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!! 

Elle avait tellement mal dans tout son bras qu'elle tomba par terre. Nigel, Sydney et le marchand arrivèrent a ce moment la.

Sydney : Est-ce que ca va aller ?

Emmanuelle : Je crois. Ca commence seulement à faire un peu mal.

Nigel : Logique, tu as quand même une balle de planter dans l'épaule.

Emmanuelle : Ha ? Ce n'est qu'une petit égratignure. 

Pendant ce temps Sydney était allé récupérer la relique qui était tomber d'entre le main de ce bandit.

Sydney : tu as de la chance, elle n'a pas du tout été abîmée. 

**1 SEMAINES PLUS TARD  
****TRINITY COLLEGE**

Sydney était en train de classé des dossiers dans son bureau quand Emmanuelle et Nigel entrèrent dans le bureau.

Sydney : Déjà revenu de l'hôpital ?

Emmanuelle : Je n'aime pas vraiment les hôpitaux alors j'ai réussi à me faufiler pour sortir.

Sydney : Est-ce que tu va bien ?

Emmanuelle : Merci, ca iras.

Nigel : En tout cas, l'université est très heureuses d'avoir le cobra de Rê dans sa collection.

Emmanuelle : Je n'en doute pas. C'est une relique de très haute valeurs.

Sydney : Et ils te doivent cet découverte.

Emmanuelle : C'est gentil, mais vous avez faits la major parti du travaille.

Sydney : Oui, mais c'est toi qui as trouvé l'œil de Rê donc c'est grâce à toi si nous l'avons retrouver.

Emmanuelle : C'est très gentil. J'ai hâte d'aller le voir au musée de l'université.

Nigel : Et bien, ils doivent justement l'inaugurer aujourd'hui alors...

Sydney : Alors nous pourrions peut-être aller la voir ?

Emmanuelle : Bonne idée ! 

Et ils partirent revoir, encore une nouvelle fois, la merveille qu'ils avaient trouver ensemble, il y à, a peine une semaine.

FIN 


End file.
